Berkyulos
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = TakaTheHunter|image = }}Berkyulos is a powerful flying wyvern that was previously reported to inhabit the Mezeporta region, but has now started to appear in the New World. Physiology Berkyulos typically have a brown and green coloration, yellow manes, peg-like spines on their backs and tails, and most strikingly, two long whips on the backs of their wings with hooked ends, both of which rival the length of their own tails. Behavior Very much unlike many flying wyverns, Berkyulos spend almost all of their time in the air, only landing if they are forcefully knocked down. Even when having to fly down low, they still hover mere inches above the ground with short wing flaps. They are also extremely intelligent, being able to learn and adapt to their opponents as time goes by. They aggressively defend their territory, much like Rathalos. Abilities Berkyulos have a near unrivaled control of electricity. They can shoot a linear beam from their mouth, much like Rajang. They can also use electricity to guard themselves, and add it to their physical attacks. Of particular note is their "whips", which they can lash at hunters, and even send electric pulses through them. In-Game Description Rage and Tired States * Enraged ** Mane turns red ** Huffs electricity * Tired ** Drools and stays still, wing flaps slow down ** Will prey on Apceros and Aptonoth to restore stamina Attacks Calm Berkyulos shares many physical attacks with other flying wyverns, with the additions of it's own unique ones. * Wing Strike: 'The Berkyulos will flap it's wings directly in front of it, the whips on the end increasing the range of the attack. * '''Electro Glide: '''Much like Alatreon, the Berkyulos will wreathe itself in electricity and glide straight into a target. Inflicts Thunderblight. * '''Volt Slam: '''The Berkyulos will slam it's tail onto the ground, sending three electric balls surging across the ground in a fan-shaped radius. These balls will inflict Paralysis. * '''Shocking Tailspin: '''When on the ground, the traditional flying wyvern double tail spin has the addition of electric pulses emanating from the tail. Inflicts Thunderblight. * '''Thunder Whip: '''The Berkyulos will swing a wing towards a target, causing the whip to drag along the ground, creating a line of electricity along the ground. Inflicts Thunderblight, * '''Claw Pulse: '''The Berkyulos will claw the ground from the air, creating a circular field of electricity where it hit. Inflicts Thunderblight. * '''Whiplash Pulse: '''The Berkyulos will strike the ground with both of it's whips, and send an electric pulse through each of them that bursts at the end. Inflicts Paralysis. * '''Lightning Beam: '''The Berkyulos will shoot a beam of lightning from the air and weave it from side to side while flying forward, much like Teostra and Kushala Daora's breath attacks. Inflicts Thunderblight. * '''Barrel Roll: '''The Berkyulos will wreathe itself in electricity and rush forward while rapidly spinning it's body, much like Legiana. Often used as a followup when a target is paralyzed. * '''Crashing Shockwave: '''The Berkyulos will rise into the air, wreathe itself in electricity, and slam it's whole body onto the ground, creating a large AOE blast of Thunder. Inflicts Thunderblight. Enraged * '''Getting Serious: '''It can now combo many of it's attacks. These include a double Thunder Whip, multiple Claw Pulses used in succession, two Volt Slams instead of one, and an electrified Wing Strike. * '''Adaptation: '''Depending on the weapon being used, the Berkyulos can now use specific attacks aimed to exploit the weaknesses of each weapon. ** For Greatsword and Longsword users, it can use a stationary shockwave around itself, similar to Khezu. ** For Dual Blades and Sword and Shield Uses, it will shoot balls of electricity that weave around the battlefield. ** For Switch Axe and Charge Blade users, it will kick the target with it's claws, inflicting paralysis. ** For Hammer and Hunting Horn users, it will shield it's head with electricity, protecting it from being KO'd until it wears off. ** For Lance and Gunlance users, it will perform a quick headbutt. If this attack is blocked, it will follow it up with an electrified whip slam. ** For Insect Glaive users, many of its attacks will now paralyze the Kinsect, preventing it from being launched to gather extract until it wears off. ** For Heavy Bowgun, Light Bowgun, and Bow users, it will use short bursts of it's electrical beam, making it difficult for them to stand still and aim. * '''Indiana Jones: '''The Berkyulos will perform two whip strikes, followed by an electrified slam with both whips. * '''Dance of Thunder: '''The Berkyulos will let out a distinct shriek, and then perform a combo of a Wing Strike, Volt Slam, two Thunder Whips, a Barrel Roll, and finally, a Crashing Shockwave. * '''Thunderous Climax: '''The Berkyulos will roar and spin upwards. It will then charge up a beam in it's mouth and blast it at the ground, creating a large area of paralyzing electricity. It will then guide the beam upwards and drop in the middle of the electric field, causing it to quickly burst. It will then taunt afterwards. * '''Fatal Overload: '''Only usable when less than 5% of it's HP is remaining, and it's head, wings, and back are broken. It will fall to it's knees as electricity begins to surge around it's body. It raises it's head to the sky and let's out a wail of agony as it's power overwhelms it, and a massive explosion of Thunder emanates from it's body, dealing massive damage to anyone who is unfortunate enough to be near it. The Berkyulos will die afterwards. Breaks * Head * Wings * Wing Whips * Back * Tail Severed ** Breaking the Back, Wings, and Head will give it access to the Fatal Overload attack. Turf Wars '''Rathalos/Azure Rathalos: '''The two wyverns roar at each other and take to the skies, entering a tumbling skirmish similar to Teostra and Kushala Daora's turf war. It ends with Berkyulos imbuing it's talons with electricity and shoving Rathalos to the ground, dealing 2000 damage. (Outcome: Win) '''Diablos/Black Diablos: '''The Berkyulos starts by attempting to pick up the Diablos, but it manages to shake it off. The Berkyulos then charges up a beam and shoots at the Diablos, dealing 2000 damage. (Outcome: Win) '''Teostra/Kushala Daora/Velkhana: '''The Elder Dragon begins by ramming it's side into the Berkyulos, dealing 2000 damage. The Berkyulos tumbles onto the ground, but quickly gets up and shoots a burst of electricity at the Elder, dealing 1200 damage. (Outcome: Tie) '''Rajang: '''Starts out the same as Rajang's normal Turf War with Flying Wyverns, with the Rajang grabbing it's tail and smashing it into the ground, dealing 1200 damage. However, the Berkyulos uses the hooks on it's wings to get itself back up, and rams into the Rajang with a headbutt, dealing 2000 damage. (Outcome: Tie) Questline ''The questline begins after the defeat of Shara Ishvalda. Back in Astera, The Commander will have a purple exclamation point over his head. '''Commander: "Hello again, Sapphire Star. You never get tired of hunting, don't you? I admire that... even the greatest hunters had to take breaks sometimes... which brings me to why I called you here. We have another Rathalos problem over in the Ancient Forest. Kill it, capture it, whatever scratches your itch. Just be warned... this one seems rather angry." You are then given the Special Assignment, "The Sky King's Fury" The fight goes normally until the Rathalos is weakened. It then immediately heads back to it's nest at the top of Ancient Forest. Commander: "Alright, you have it on it's last legs! Bring it to him!" Once you reach the nest, a cutscene begins to play. Cutscene: Usurper of the Fiery Throne Location: Ancient Forest, Area 16 As the hunter approaches the sleeping Rathalos, a loud, unfamiliar roar echoes through the treetops. The Rathalos immediately wakes up and turns in the direction of the roar. The Hunter turns and hides in a nearby bush. Tha Rathalos responds to the roar with one of it's own. Almost instantly, another Flying Wyvern emerges from the treetops. The Rathalos takes to the skies and enters a tussle with the new challenger. The other wyvern manages to get the upper hand, and shoves the Rathalos back onto the nest with it's electrified claws. It roars once more, allowing the hunter to get a good look at the new aggressor. The other wyvern then flies away in the direction of the Wildspire Waste. The Rathalos, now angrier than ever, turns it's gaze towards the hunter once more. Gameplay resumes at this point. Commander: '"Was... was that what I think it was? Hunter, finish this one off, then get back here ASAP!" ''The hunter then defeats the Rathalos, and returns to Astera. The Commander then wants another word with you. 'Commander: "'Good to see you back unharmed, Sapphire Star. We had some observation teams head out the Wildspire Waste shortly after that strange wyvern left the forest. They returned with their findings, and now... there's no doubt left in my mind. That wyvern is a Berkyulos, originally reported to only inhabit the Old World, and in a very specific region, no less. I never thought they would exist here, too... well that's another mystery for you to solve. If anyone can take this new fellow on, it's you. Whenever you're ready." You are then given the special assignment, "The Dancing Thunder Wyvern" As the Hunter eventually finds the Berkyulos's track, they are lead to a large open area. '''Cutscene: The Dancing Thunder Wyvern Location: Wildspire Waste, Area 6 As the hunter walks out into the open, they spot a group of Apceros in a defensive circle. As the hunter looks around more, they spot the corpse of another Apceros, it's body clawed open, and bolts of electricity emanating from the wound. The Hunter then hears a familiar roar as the Berkyulos appears from the sky. The Apceros immediately run for their lives, but the youngest of the bunch can't keep up and is grabbed by the Berkyulos. It then consumes the herbivore, all while holding it in it's claws mid flight. The hunter looks on in awe at the wyvern, until it turns it's gaze towards them. It tosses the remains of the Apceros aside and roars in challenge as the hunt begins. Upon completion of the quest, the Commander will have one more thing to say. 'Commander: '"Masterfully done, Hunter! There really is nothing you can't pull off, is there? Ah, this takes me back to when we first got here... we had no idea what the New World had in store for us. But we pushed through. It seems there's a new surprise for us every day. But there won't be a single one we can't finish with you on our side! Ahahahaha! Well, here's to many more successes to come!" Completing the Assignments then gives you access to these optional quests: Materials Theme Trivia * This is a revamp of Berukyurosu, a monster from the recently discontinued Monster Hunter Frontier. ** Berukyurosu in specific was chosen by TakaTheHunter due to it being a very unique monster that isn't too over the top, like other monsters in Frontier. * This page was inspired by TheElusiveOne's New World revamp of Espinas, another Frontier monster. * The bizarre nicknames are references to certain fans' disappointed labelings of monsters, like Velkhana being called "Ice Kushala" upon it's initial reveal. Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Revamp Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Monster Creation